I'll Never Hurt You
by AngaSong13
Summary: X-Pac doesn't wanna betray Kane for Degeneration X. Hunter will decide to get involved and force himself upon Sean. How will Kane react to that? Will he help his friend, or does Sean prove that he has always used Kane for fun? [WARNING: 1 DEATH WILL OCCUR] Kane/X-Pac PAST: X-Pac/Triple H


**I'll Never Hurt You**

X-Pac looked at the mirror quietly; he was looking at Kane through it, who was sitting on the ground with his face unreadable by the mask that covered him. Tonight was the night Triple H instructed X-Pac to betray Kane and join Degeneration X again. The big man didn't know that X-Pac was going to do such a thing. The small degenerate kept to himself about it. The only thing is when Hunter told him that Kane was a scarred, barbaric, monster. X-Pac shuddered at the thought of his friend being called that. Now Sean didn't want to hurt Kane, the big man had done so much for him. He saved him from his brother the Undertaker and Big Show. He had often carried him to the back if X-Pac was barely conscious. He sighed and lowered his head at the thought of Kane looking at him with distress after his betrayal. Suddenly some arms wrapped around him and Sean looked up to see Kane hugging him closely. Kane moved his mask a little and kissed Sean's forehead. Then the big man titled his head up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sean sighed and let Kane do this, for it was his last night that Kane would ever be gentle with him again. Then he heard him say creakingly "Sean… I'll… always be here for you…" Sean turned around as Kane held him. He rested his head against Kane's chest and let a small tear run down his face. He hid his face so Kane wouldn't see it and notice something was up.

~End of Match: Kane & X-Pac vs. Dudley Boyz~

X-Pac and Kane won the match. Kane looked toward Sean and X-Pac stood motionless as Degeneration X stalked down the ramp with grins on their faces. Kane turned around and saw them; very quickly he pushed X-Pac behind him. Sean was surprised by the sudden action but he stayed frozen. Triple H then winked at him and Sean shook his head fast. Hunter sent him a warning glare as the New Age Outlaws faced Kane with a devious look in their faces. Kane pushed X-Pac into the turnbuckle and stood his ground against the rest of DX. Then Triple H mouthed to him "You better do it or we will for you…" Then the Dudleyz got into the ring and stood behind DX. X-Pac was utterly confused as he didn't know what to do. He looked at Kane's back and then at DX's faces. _Good God, what do I do? _Then tears sprang blindly into his eyes and he spun Kane around then quickly leapt onto him, his legs wrapped around his waist and crushed his mouth fully against his while sobbing. Then he broke the kiss and dropped down from him and Kane stood there frozen, then Sean kicked him in the abdomen and landed an X-Factor on his partner. Degeneration X laughed loudly and pointed at the motionless man that lay at their feet. Sean dropped to his knees and wept brokenly so DX dragged him out while laughing at the same time. Kane sat up and saw X-Pac being pulled away weeping. Kane's eyes flashed in anger behind the mask and stood up. The arena became black and when the lights came back on, Kane was gone…

~DX~

The members of DX laughed and banged glasses of beer together. It had been a few hours since the humiliation of the monster. Pretty soon Triple H was plain out drunk, he had about 8 beers. He then stared over at X-Pac who was sitting alone nearby; he stalked over and clamped down beside him. "Why is the little bitch that screwed his second lover sitting alone with nothing but a soda in his hand?" Sean looked up at him and then turned away and sighed. Triple H was having none of that and pulled X-Pac around and slapped him across the face "Answer me dammit!" he said firmly. X-Pac then opened his mouth "I never wanted to betray him, I loved him _not _you Hunter…" Triple H's lips curled up into a growl and took his ex by the hair and pulled him to the other room. He shoved him on his stomach on the bed and bent down next to his ear "Big mistake Seany Boy…" Sean whimpered as Triple H looked for some handcuffs. He found some and handcuffed him to the bed. He sat on top of him and straddled his waist. "You will understand not to cross me…" He felt up and down on the young degenerate's body and smirked. He took off his shirt and went down to the nipples of Sean's bear chest. He bit one and Sean cried out and struggled. Hunter then went to his under arms and saw the clean shaved. He licked up and down the arm and smiled deviously. Then he moved his hands down Sean's pants. He felt the hidden muscle hiding underneath and rubbed it furiously making X-Pac cry out "Hunter stop!" it was too late because Hunter had already yanked of his pants and underwear to expose his penis. Sean freaked and squirmed though the handcuffs held him tight. "Don't move Seany, or you'll receive consequences…" He took a firm grasp of it and squeezed it, making X-Pac scream. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked it and ran his tongue on the head of his cock. Finally he found his entrance and stuck a finger inside of him. Sean cried out and when Hunter pulled out; his finger was covered in blood. He smiled and looked at X-Pac who shivered violently and finally broke the handcuffs. He grabbed the alarm clock sitting beside him and hit Hunter in the head with it. He grabbed his baggy pants and threw them on. He put on his shirt and ran out of the hotel room that they were all in and rushed to the front desk. He quickly asked for a new hotel room and told them that if they see the men they saw him with earlier not to let them know what room he was in. The lady nodded and handed him his room key. He was blinded by tears as he ran forwards. "Fuck this! Fuck Hunter! Fuck, Fuck!" He cussed loudly. The key clattered loudly as he banged against the wall. "Arg! Fuck!" He slid to the floor and felt the back of his head with his hand. It felt warm and sticky. "Ah! Shit!" He cried out as black dots covered his eyes. "Can't… Can't pass out… No… not here…" he panted loudly struggling to his feet. He reached out to a flower pot next to him. He grabbed a leaf to pull himself up when it fell and landed and cracked against his head. He hissed. "Oh shits come on! Please don't pass out…. Arg… must stay…awake…" He grabbed the wall and his nails scraped against the paint. He rose up and ran forward. His breaths hitched as he continued to move. Any second Hunter would find him… He would be dead if they found him. A figure was in front of him. Sweat poured down his head as he reached his hand out. "Please… take me to… he's after … room 234…need…help…please-." He dropped to the ground with a thud and his eyes closed as the figure moved in on him.

When he awoke he was on a bed in a hotel room. "Wha?" he said quickly and looked around. "Hello?" The figure he saw earlier peered out from the shadows. His vision swam wildly in front of him. The figure walked closer toward the bed and X-Pac's eye sight began to clear up. He gasped when he saw red and black. _No… it's not him… he'll kill me! _Kane got closer and closer to the bed until he was right in front of it. X-Pac gulped a bit too loudly and he mentally hit himself for it. Suddenly Kane appeared right next to him. The bigger man raised his arm. X-Pac turned his head to the side slightly and covered it with his hands while several whimpers came from his throat. But he was shocked that instead of hitting him, Kane had lifted him off the bed and into his lap. Now Kane was on the bed and X-Pac sitting on him. Kane pulled him back to lean against him. X-Pac shivered lightly as he melted and laid his head against Kane's large shoulder. The man stroked the pale skin on the degenerate's skin making Sean let a ripple fly into him. Kane then wrapped his arms around X-Pac and pulled him so he would lie under his body. He got on top of him and dabbed his lips at his ear. Sean mewled softly at the little light kiss. Kane enclosed his arms around X-Pac and pulled him against his chest. His ex-friend pressed his face into the crook of Kane's neck and shivered. Kane wrapped his arms around him and turned his head for a kiss. Their lips met lightly and Kane sucked on his lips gently so he wouldn't hurt X-Pac.

After he let go of Sean. X-Pac looked at him. "Why… after what I did to you, why do you still love me?" Kane's eyes sparkled a bit "Cause…I…read…your…phone…" X-Pac's lips curled upward into a smile and thanked the lord. Kane used his knuckles to stroke X-Pac's pale cheek. "I'll… be…right…back…" Kane said and left the hotel room. Sean smiled softly and sighed as the kiss replayed in his mind. He felt so happy that Kane read the texts. There was a knock on the door and Sean smiled happily to go let Kane in. He opened the door, but it wasn't Kane… Sean's heart stopped… Hunter stood there….

The Cerebral Assassin grabbed Sean by the hair. "You thought you could tell the lady at the desk not to me your hotel number...huh? Well now I'm gonna kill you for what you've done…" Sean winced as pain shot through his scalp. He let out a startled yell when Hunter's hand trailed to his crotch and stroked it firmly. "Kane's… gonna… come… back…" he panted. "When…he…does…he…will…stop…you!" Hunter let out a harsh barked laugh. "That Big Red Freak isn't gonna do anything! Billy, Jessie… make sure ol' burnt face doesn't get in…" he turned to Sean and snickered as the two others stood in place in front of the door. Sean cried out in fear and tears streamed down his face. "What about, your FAKE girlfriend huh?!" He turned to Tori… "Hand me that small baseball bat…" When she did he yanked down Sean's pants. He put the baseball bat at Sean's hole. "Tell me you love me Seany Boy!" Hunter yelled. When X-Pac was silent he growled angrily and pushed it inside making Sean scream loudly. He was about to do it again when Sean threw his feet up kicking.

It went rapid as Sean kicked him in the chest, the face, and finally the groin. Hunter let go and Sean yanked his pants up but couldn't run as Hunter grabbed his throat with both hands and crashed him into the mirror that was in the hotel room. X-Pac choked as the hands crushed against his windpipe. "You little punk…" Hunter hissed as his crotch ached from the blow. X-Pac's face started turning a beet red. "You thought you could get rid of DX for the freak!?" Hunter yelled. "We were your family you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Sean's face shaded into a light purple. "Now, we are gonna end your life! Right here, **RIGHT NOW**!" Hunter gripped his neck and threw him to the ground, he grabbed a knife from his pocket.

He raised it over his head. X-Pac reached up a weak hand. Hunter snarled and threw his hands over his head, barreling the knife over his head like a mad man with a purpose to end the kids life. The knife was inches from the Sean's heart when something caught his hand. He looked up and his blood went cold with fear. Kane was shaking as he snarled at Hunter while he held his wrist in a tight lock. Triple H's eyes went frozen as Kane's body radiated waves of rage and anger. He grabbed Hunter's throat and shoved him against the wall. Kane's hand tightened around his neck as the wall added pressure. He was about to push him through the wall when police came in and grabbed his arms. He roared angrily and fought against him. Jessie and Billy raised their arms in defeat and Tori found a hunky police man. All the police held their guns toward Kane as medics went to Hunter. "He… he attacked me!" Hunter yelled pointing Kane. Kane cowered against the wall, afraid of the guns. "No he didn't! You tried to kill me and he stopped you!" X-Pac spoke weakly as they covered him with a blanket. Kane ran outside to the parking lot trying to escape the cops but they chased him. A loud voice from a megaphone boomed out. "Freeze! If you don't we will be forced to fire!"

X-Pac watched from the sidelines. Kane wasn't listening. Kane was surrounded by guards with guns. If he died it would be Sean's fault. "Kane!" he yelled. The big man stopped and stared at his friend. X-Pac ran out to him only to be pulled back by some medics. "Kane don't move! They will shoot if you do!" Kane nodded and stood still. "Mr. Waltman, you're a victim, explain what happened." After Sean explained Hunter growled. "Punk! You will pay for this!" He grabbed a police men's gun and held it toward Kane. "Noooooo!" Sean yelled in fear. He reared forward despite the protests by the medics. He pitched forward and tackled Kane to the ground. He let out a cry when the bullet when into him but he didn't care. He was lying on the pavement on top of Kane. The police were shooting at Hunter and the rest of DX. The fight persisted on while X-Pac lay there. "You…help…me?" Kane tried to say. X-Pac nodded and let Kane pull him into his arms. "I d-d-did… i-i-it c-c-cause I l-l-love y-y-you K-K-Kane." He slurred on his speech. Kane pulled him over and lifted his mask to show his lips. When he did he pressed them against X-Pac's and felt the kid wrap his arms around his waist. Kane ruffled his hair as he and his lover passionated the kiss. Sean rested against Kane as he lifted him up. Soon Hunter and DX were all in handcuffs.

A gun was pointed to each and every one of them as they led them to the police cars. The medics managed to get Sean to a hospital and he came out with a full recovery. Kane was so happy when Sean walked out of the hospital that he ran over and scooped him up into his arms. Sean wrapped his arms around Kane's neck as Kane grabbed him. Suddenly their moment was cut off when the police chief walked over. "Kane, Sean… I know you don't wanna hear this but I want you to go to the police jail and have a little conversation with Hunter…" Kane growled and pulled Sean against him protectively while Sean looked wide-eyed. The chief put his hands up "You don't have to if you don't want to but I'm sure things will be better if you do." X-Pac looked to Kane. "Its okay Kane, we should…" The big man stared sadly but nodded while pulling Sean against him as the chief took them to the jail center.

Soon they stood in front of Hunter's cell. He had his head down and chains rattled as he felt their presence. "Why are you here?" he asked darkly. Sean grasped onto Kane's arm for comfort. "We wanna talk…" Hunter looked up. His pale blue crimson eyes glared at the pair. "What? Your sorry…? Pffft! Yea right, you two would rather see my death wouldn't ya?!" He spat at them. X-Pac sighed and walked over to the cell and grasped the bars. "Hunter… you knew I loved Kane… you couldn't handle the fact so you had me betray him. DX was fun but, sometimes you have to make wise decisions on what you might to do other people. I love Kane… always will. I love DX… just not like this." He sighed as Hunter tried to swipe at him. But his chains yanked him backwards. "If these chains weren't holding me, I'd kill you… I'd do what I was planning to do before he…" Hunter gestured to Kane "Stopped me…" He growled. "Well you can't because you are in jail for life Mr. Helmsley…" The chief said, walking in. "Fuck you shithead…" Hunter spoke angrily. "We are gonna let him out so we can take him to court. We need you two there as well." Chief sighed and the pair nodded.

The Chief let him out and when he did Hunter sprung at Sean. That was when 2 security guards grabbed the back of his outfit and Kane pulled X-Pac behind him. Hunter growled when they pulled him back. Sean cowered against Kane shivering lightly. Kane wrapped his arms protectively around him sending a glare in Hunter's direction. Another chief, probably an old western man, walked over to Hunter and knelt down near him. "Well partner, looks like ya'll gonna have to speak to the judge. Haul em' in the truck boys. We gotta Judge to see." He chuckled and the two large men walked forward with Sean and Kane right behind. The first Chief sighed and walked away. X-Pac clung to Kane and let the big man kiss him.

They got into the giant truck and as soon as they did, Sean and Kane heard the door click and their eyes went wide. "What?" Sean asked and a gasp emitted from his lips when Hunter smirked. The guards released him of his bonds and before they could move, the guards grabbed Sean and threw him to Hunter. "Arrhh! No!" Sean yelled and Kane got up with a giant roar of anger. "Get him!" Hunter yelled and the guards grabbed Kane by the arms and pinned him to his seat. Sean pulled at Hunter's arm, trying to pry free bit only succeeded in tightening the big man's grip. "Oh Seany, I'm going to have so much fun with you. Then I'll be able to watch your small body go limp with death." Sean felt pain reach his thigh to find that Hunter was running a knife along it. Kane growled angrily and surprised Hunter by speaking "Don't hurt him Hunter…" Sean whined as Kane pulled against the men. Hunter then grabbed him and forcefully pushed his tongue into X-Pac's mouth. The more X-Pac tried to push away, the harder it was to get away. Kane growled angrily at watching the one person he cared about being raped in front of him. Suddenly Sean bit Hunter's hand and with surprising force he rammed himself into the guards and they crashed on the ground stunned.

Kane looked at him with such shock. But he recovered quickly and pulled Sean close to him as the 2 other large men staggered to their feet wearily. They lunged for the pair and X-Pac felt his stomach lurch as Kane shoved him behind his bulk frame covered his body with his own as they threw punches. Sean cried out and wrapped his arms around Kane's waist as Kane took the pummeling blows. Hunter rubbed his hand and smirked as Kane grunted with pain but continued to hold his charge against his chest to block the blows from reaching him. X-Pac let the tears fall as he watched the big man take all the hits. Suddenly he was slipped out from under Kane and Hunter hit him across the head over and over with a hammar. He took out a gun and crack was heard and X-Pac felt a jolt of agonizing pain cramp into his head. His eyes clouded and went blurry. Suddenly sunlight streamed into the truck and he dropped limply to the floor. He went to unconsciousness and when he awoke he heard concerning voices. "He got a bullet to the head. Yeah, we saved him and the big guy from Hunter…" He felt hands around him and he struggled to get away from them.

"K-K-Kane?" He managed to choke out. Then he saw him, the big man hovered a few feet from him and Sean reached his arms out to him. The medics tried to push him down but he shook his head and his limbs rose shakily to reach for Kane. He was then lifted off from where he was and was being cradled in the arms of the man he loved. He buried his face in the crook of Kane's neck and his lips mumbled against the lanky structure. "Hold me tighter." As if Kane was going to disappear. The big man tightened the hold on the degenerate and X-Pac let out tiny sobs. "We must tend to him, he has a bullet in his head." X-Pac shuddered as he remembered the painful shot to his temple. He let out a tired whimper and was surprised to hear "Go to sleep Sean, I'll be here when you wake…" He nodded to whoever the voice belonged to and fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke he was on an examining table. "Hello Mr. Waltman, we are gonna get this bullet out of you."

**Sean's P.O.V**

The pain was too real. It stung through my head and I felt like I was being pelted over and over. I hissed as a jagged spike of agony rippled through me. I could feel my teeth grind against each other as the doctor took some tweezers and put them inside my head. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. He hit a sensitive spot and I struggled to get away. That's when something grabbed my hand. I roughed away furiously until I heard. "Sean, its alright… shh." I looked up at him as he brushed a few dark strands of hair away from my face. He sat there next to me holding me so I would be okay. I loved him so much. I just do… That's when my world faded out.

**Kane's P.O.V**

I feel the clock tick by. I watch through the door as his struggles get weaker. The doctor is trying to get him to calm down so he can take the bullet out. I hear his bloodcurdling scream echo. I feel a lump in my throat. My love is still trapped inside his mind. I shook and pounded my fist on the door. _Sean! _My thoughts throttled. Suddenly the heart scale beats got bigger, thicker, and I stared. He was moving. I raced in. I leaned down next to him. His eyes opened slowly. Hazel brown eyes stared at me twinkling. He lifted a hand up and pressed it to my masked cheek. My love was alive.

**No P.O.V**

Sean had made a full recovery in the next week. Kane was relieved. But Hunter… was under a death sentence. Kane and X-Pac were allowed to watch. X-Pac didn't want too, but he had a few last things to say to his former lover. There Hunter sat in the chair in the middle of the room. He looked beaten, weak, and scared. He heard them come in and looked up. His lips trembled as he saw Sean wrapped up in a possessive hold by Kane. Suddenly Sean removed the arm and walked forward till he sat in front of Hunter. "Hunt, no, Paul…" Triple H looked up startled at the use of his first name. "I'm sorry this had to be this way…I will miss you, even after what happened." Sean admitted truthfully. Hunter gave him a small smile. "No, I'm sorry… I took away something you loved and hurt you in the process. I deserve what I get today Sean…" he said softly. Sean's eyes clouded and he swallowed thickly with tears running down the sides of his cheeks. Hunter, even with his chained hands, could reach forward and wipe them away. Sean took him by surprise by pulling him into a hug. The bigger man sighed and returned the embrace as best as he could. Then he let go. He rose up as 2 guards took their place beside him. He kissed Sean on top of his head and walked toward the place where they would kill him. They took a rope from the top of the handle above and tied it to his neck. Then they used the other rope to yank it up. The choking hurt, yes. But the only hurt he felt, was the tears in Sean's eyes.

**Hunter's P.O.V**

I watch him cry. I do not get why. I literally hurt and almost killed him. Now it's my turn to die. Sean my friend. You treat me as one. May you find happiness in Kane. The pressure is getting tighter. My breaths are shortening. I can't breath. Here comes the black. My breath escaped me as they burned the rope down below… Sean… I love you. Fire surrounded me, but I was dead before it reached…

**No. P.O.V**

Sean watched Hunter's eyes go blank and the fire swirl around him. Kane came up from behind him and gathered him into his arms. He led Sean outside and let the boy sob into his arms. Sean lifted the mask off of him and pressed his lips to Kane's. Their tongue's danced with each others. Sean let Kane take him back to the hotel… Where they would enjoy every moment for the rest of their time there.

_**The End**_

**Where are they now?**

Sean and Kane are still a tag team. Road Dogg and Billy become friends with Sean again. Everyone forgot about X-Pac's quick betrayal. X-Pac never forgot about Hunter… He still thought of him whenever DX made a one night only appearance.

**Thanks for reading, please review and enjoy. Writing Kane and X-Pac stories are sooo much fun. **** I never wanted to kill Hunter but my muses take me over. I hope you enjoyed it and I will talk to ya'll later. ~Always Yours, AS13**

**X-Pac: Great! I love having scenes where I collapse. Just kidding! xD**

**Kane: ….**

**Hunter: In Heaven with the Angels and God: DO NOT DISTURB**

**Road Dogg: Oh ya didn't know about the new snackbar**

**Billy: Oh Jess, you don't listen xDDD**


End file.
